eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecco
Ecco is a male bottlenose dolphin and the main protagonist of the Ecco the Dolphin video game series and universe. One physical feature that separates him from his fellow dolphins is that he has stars on his head shaped like the constellation Delphinus, though this is only visible in . History Backstory *The events in this section are based on information from Ed Annunziata, but have yet to be seen in official Ecco media. Ecco was the born as the offspring of Elisia (mother) and Darana (father). The "stars" on Ecco's head are scars sustained from bite marks in a shark attack that ended up taking the life of his mother when she sacrificed herself to save him. Ecco Jr. In Ecco grew up with his pod and enjoyed a peaceful life in the Home Sea. Ecco showed a sense of adventure and curiosity from a young age, one day deciding to venture out with two of his friends, Tara the orca and Kitnee the dolphin, to go meet Big Blue in the Endless Sea. After meeting Big Blue, Ecco returned to the Home Sea and lived a peaceful existence until the Vortex attack many years later. Ecco the Dolphin Ecco, now older, was living together with his pod in Home Bay, the place his pod swam to after Home Sea. During one calm day the Vortex abducted Ecco's pod and the nearby coral reef life via a swift and violent waterspout. Ecco, the only singer remaining in his pod, departed Home Bay to rescue his family. An orca advised Ecco to see out the wise Big Blue, one of the oldest life forms in the sea, noting that of all the creatures in the sea it would be him that would know what had happened. Ecco met the Asterite and was sent 55 million years back in time to recover the missing globe, an object that would let the Asterite help the young dolphin further. After returning to his own era, Ecco was granted important powers by the Asterite to allow him to combat the Vortex in battle. Sent back in time a second time, Ecco was taken to the moment the Vortex storm struck, and was taken into the Vortex spaceship with his pod. After surviving the drone assaults inside, Ecco made his way to the lair of the Vortex Queen and fought her in a climatic battle. After defeating her, the ship began to self destruct and Ecco escaped with his pod back into the ocean. Tides of Time In Ecco's second adventure began. The Vortex made a surreptitious return to Earth and this time sought to colonize the planet instead of simply harvest resources. The Asterite was the first target of the Vortex and the ancient being's globes were cracked and sent all over time. Trellia meets Ecco and takes him to his first destination in the future sea, one of many time period Ecco must travel through using the Time Machine in Atlantis. After being hunted down and attacked by Ecco the Vortex Queen escapes into the past. Though the Asterite instructs the singer to destroy the Time Machine to prevent the Queen's ability to travel, Ecco instead activated it and vanished into unknown seas. His destination was never revealed. Defender of the Future Defender of the Future is a separate storyline from the other games. In this sea Earth is protected by a delphine creation known as the Guardian. This guardian creates a barrier around the planet, protecting it from a new alien race known as the Foe. However the Foe eventually penetrate the Guardian and Ecco travels to Atlantis to repair it. In retaliation the Foe teleport back into the past and steal the Noble Traits, traits that were responsible for the intelligence and prosperation of dolphins in the future. Ecco travels back and damages the ship with the Power of Metamorphosis, sending the Noble Trait spheres scattered all over. Experiencing each scenario in which the Noble Traits are absent, Ecco travels and recalls each sphere, including Humility which was held by the Foe Queen. Powers Ecco begins as a normal dolphin but his powers soon expand. Infinite breathing capacity, greater sonar abilities and other powers come to him throughout the game. His most powerful weapons are his charge attack and sonar. Ecco shows an amazing ability to adapt to new environments including surviving in vastly different aquatic ecozones. He is also able to survive and master a time travel process and visits other eras vastly different from his own. Trivia *Previous names for the character were Delphinus and Echo. *Sega's marketing department wanted to call him "Botticelli the Dolphin". Gallery Jrecco.png|Young Ecco in Ecco Jr. Eccosprite.png|Ecco as he appeared in Ecco the Dolphin. Ecco5.png|Mature Ecco as he appeared in Ecco: The Tides of Time. Eccotitlescreen.jpg|Ecco depicted on the Ecco the Dolphin title screen. eccoart1.jpg|Ecco portrayed by Boris Vallejo (official art) Ecco2art.jpg|Ecco portrayed by Boris Vallejo (official art) dotfartof.jpg|Ecco portrayed by Boris Vallejo (official art) Category:Player Characters Category:Ecco Junior Articles Category:Ecco: The Tides of Time Articles Category:Ecco the Dolphin Articles Category:Defender of the Future Cetaceans Category:Defender of the Future Articles